Live like the Wind
by Traitor of All Traitors
Summary: To live like the wind is to be free, and for Kagura, that freedom was, while sought after, short-lived. To live is to be free, and to be free is to live like people.


Creation began on 07-02-11

Creation ended on 11-29-14

Inuyasha

Live like the Wind

A/N: When I resumed my limited reading of the manga, I recalled what happened to our fabled wind sorceress. This gave me an idea that could've worked in the series with an alternate universal approach: If Sesshomaru, a powerful demon in his own right, couldn't save her, maybe somebody else, who exists for the sake of correcting mistakes and granting those deserving of a second chance, could. Here goes.

_"I am the wind,"_ her voice echoed several times in his domain. _"I will be free!"_

He looked at her face in a crystal ball and saw her sadness in being unable to embrace the freedom that she longed for. While she might've been able to regain her heart from her creator, it, along with her freedom that she desired, was short-lived. The woman that had power over the wind currents through demonic energy couldn't be saved by the demonic or spiritual powers of the world she resided in.

"And like the wind, you should live," he told himself, rising from his wooden throne and disappearing from his domain in an instant.

-x-

For some reason, she felt the the warmth of the sun on her face, and she opened her eyes to a field of flowers and a small stream nearby. She rose up and felt the soft grass beneath her, feeling like she had before she loft her life. But for some unexplainable reason, she felt like she had moved on for a little while, and then, as if by a force greater than Naraku's, she was brought back.

"How do you feel?" A voice, a man's voice, asked her.

The woman that was once known as Kagura, turned to her left and saw a dark-skinned man that was dressed in blue and green robes sitting beside her. She had found it strange in the way that he wasn't there seconds ago.

But, given that he asked her how she felt, she responded, "I feel…alive."

"Do you know your name? Where you're from? Anything like that?" He asked her.

"My name…is Kagura. Who are you?"

"Call me Brother Correction. In a spiritual way, I'm everyone's brother. Everyone's related in spirit."

"But…I don't have a soul."

"If you didn't have a soul…you wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been able to bring you back to life."

"You… You brought me back?"

"What good is freedom if you can't experience all that there is to experience while free. Naraku can't control you, anymore. He doesn't even know you're alive, as he thinks you're dead. It would be in your best interests that neither he nor anyone else that has seen your face never know you're alive until after he's been dealt with in the future. As an added measure of protection and independence, your body is no different from a demon that has an appearance close to human, but being a natural design rather than being made from the dozens of demons that made Naraku. Also, this belongs to you."

Kagura saw him take something out of his robes and place it in front of her. It was a fan, but not the one she used to have that was made for her by Naraku. The fan was smaller, had a gold serpent adorning one of the edges of it, and the bottom half of it, where it could be held, possessed a silver ball adorned with ancient writing.

"That's not mine," she expressed.

"It is now," he clarified, and she picked it up. "Use the wind to protect yourself, but never to harm."

"Thank you."

He then helped her onto her feet and pointed towards a series of trees.

"There's a small shack nearby that nobody lives in," he informed her. "It's like a way station of sorts. You can stay there until you decide where you're going to go from here."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

-x-

He knew Naraku would never find her, just as he knew that Naraku would never find the older incarnation should he dispose of her later on. After salvaging Kagura, Brother Correction would salvage Kanna when Naraku disposed of her in his goal to defeat the people that were after him with the goal to defeat him for good and rid the world of the jewel that brought so much pain and suffering in whoever's possession it ended up in. Of most of the incarnations or detachments made by that amalgamation of demons and a human base, it was only his first two that were deserving of freedom and new life.

"It'll be a while before I have to bring Kanna back, but it'll be a period of patience to watch over Kagura," he told himself, wandering into a small cave that had a patch of dirt where grass grew around, leaving a large square where it looked like you could lay there to recoup. "And this is where Naraku was born, created from a horde of demons bound to a corrupted human's soul. But once Naraku is defeated, this cave will become nothing more than a memory that will be forgotten."

He placed his left arm on the patch of soil where the bandit that was once known as Onigumo, Naraku's human incarnation, resided in his final days after being found by Kikyo, and made a small flower with blue petals burst from the ground.

"Naraku, try your hardest to defeat those that seek your demise, but in the end, you will find that the end is inevitable. Everything born of darkness that has a beginning will always have an ending, even what you think will last forever will be undone."

-x-

In the mountains, continuously on the move, Naraku, for some strange reason, felt a chill go down his metaphysical spine. He had sensed something from afar, and it made him react in fear, even if it was only for an instant before the sensation faded away.

"…_in the end, you will find that the end is inevitable__…__"_ He heard someone say, though it felt like it was directed towards him.

A/N: I'll leave it at this point, since it could lead to a potential story where Kanna will be saved by Brother Correction like Kagura. What do you think of it? Love it? Hate it? Please, review it. Peace.


End file.
